Ladon
Ancient Dragon Height: 70 meters Length: 80 meters Wingspan: 60 meters Maximum Flight speed: 75km/h Mass: 80,000 metric tons Species: Ancient Dragon First Sighting: Shanghai, China Age: Estimated 6,060 years old Classification from GDC: Level A (Alpha) Do not engage unless otherwise. History Before history was written, an ancient beast was born. High in the Himilayas. A creature that humanity will come to know as Ladon, the last of his species. It hid secretly amongst the mountains and slumbered underneath Mt. Everest. (Humanity has thought that the vast cracks in the mountain was caused by tectonic shifts, but were actually deep entrances in which only baby dragons can enter) As centuries passed on, it was considered a myth by humanity. It continued to slumber while humanity advanced in technologically. The spirit of Earth was slowly dying to to pollution and wars that continue to ravage the planet. In her last chance to survive, it created a natural "immune system" that will purge the filth of humanity, It was awakened by the spirit to attack humanity.. Flying from its roost. It first roared that was heard all across Asia. It spreads it's majestic wings and flew from the top of Mt. Everest. As it continued flying, the immense wings altered the wind currents throughout the Himalayas and caused severe winds throughout Nepal. At first, satilite images shown Ladon as a strange looking shadow. But then they began to notice that the shadow was moving at a quick pace. Ladon then landed in Shanghai, and it landed on top of the Shanghai World Financial Center. People stopped of what they doing in their lives and watched as the ancient dragon looking downwards with a death stare. Then it began to beam of fire that has engulfed the Jin Mao Tower in searing flames. Then humanity got the message, they panicked and tried to flee the city. The military mobilized and began to shoot at Ladon. Missiles, rockets, bullets, bounced off the creature's impenetrable scales. When lasers were brought to bear, the scales reflected it and further destruction was continued, in about two hours, the city was in ruin, the Lujiazui skyscrapers were toppled, millions of lives were loss and the People's Liberation Army 4th company loss nearly have of its former strength. The Chinese government was completely shocked; in their shame, they blocked the news of Ladon's appearance to the world. But they failed when amateur videos began popping up on the internet. Scientists conclude to give it the name Ladon. A Greek Mythical creature that guards the Garden of Hesperides that contains the Golden Apples. Rumors have that Ladon is now making a flight path to Beijing.... Combat Tactics Ladon is a dragon that is one of the eight monsters created by the spirit of Earth to defend it from humanity or alien invasions. Ladon is capable of flight while it's impenetratable scales protect it from conventional weaponry. Normally, it uses its teeth and claws when fighting against monsters or mecha units. When in situations, it would generate a beam of blazing fire from its mouth, it can even will it to an concussive beam of destruction. Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Teeth and Claws Secondary Attacks: Wings and Tails Primary Weapon: Fire Breath Secondary Weapon: Hurricane Winds Ranged Combat: While fighting long range combat, it tends to hinder it's opponent's movements by hurricane winds. Though this rarely does damage to monsters or mechas. But the battleground is churned by the winds, buildings may topple , trees are uprooted and cars are thrown like toys. When this does not work, he deploys his breath of fire. A very destructive weapon, he can harness the beam into a concussive beam, capable of searing off a portion of a mountain. Grappling: He can grapple opponents with ease, but the main thing that it does not want its wings to be damaged when trying to grapple an opponent, but mainly throws them on the ground and stomps on the chest. '''Melee Combat: '''When fighting personally in combat, he uses his teeth and claws to fight. It never fears anything and will do anything to attack its opponent. Its claws can cut though steel and teeth can tear concrete apart with ease. Personality Ladon is a very agressive creature because it's slumber was disturbed but it will defend the earth from any threat. It will attack its allies if they are doing a mistake. Thus it makes Ladon a little trustworthy among the other natural monsters. Category:Shisaac Category:Giant Monsters Category:Dragons